Enterprise information technology (IT) systems often are used to manage and process business data. To do so, a business enterprise may use various application programs running on one or more enterprise IT systems. Application programs may be used to process business transactions, such as taking and fulfilling customer orders, providing supply chain and inventory management, performing human resource management functions, and performing financial management functions. Application programs also may be used for analyzing data, including analyzing data obtained through transaction processing systems. Application programs may allow for users to see a list of tasks to which they are assigned.
Software systems and components may be developed using object technology, and the operation of these systems and components may occur through methods that are performed on and/or by objects. The execution of a method may change attribute values of an object, which, in turn, may lead to a new state of the object.